


Nothing is So Necessary

by WarBondsAndSimpleSongs



Series: The Possibility of Happiness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs/pseuds/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs
Summary: Love is all around.





	Nothing is So Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> “Nothing is so necessary for a young man as the company of intelligent women.”  
> \- Leo Tolstoy, 'War & Peace'

**Coming Soon**


End file.
